Marvel: Wolverine
by Destro McCullen
Summary: In this exciting story everyone's favorite mutant bad ass makes his debut in the Marvel Universe. Out for revenge against those who have robbed him of his life Wolverine kicks ass and takes names. Watch as Wolverine faces his most dangerous foes clashes with S.H.I.E.L.D. and embarks on a crusade against Hydra. You wont believe how it ends.


Hydra Facility Six Years Earlier...

Garrette was drinking a cup of coffee as he watched the scientists work, he was standing in the observatory a small white room full of chairs used to observe operations in the room below. He could hear the screams of a man down below but it didn't bother him to be honest he rather enjoyed hearing the man scream.

After a few moments another man walked in he was dressed in a blue suit he seemed well connected clearly a man of means and status he walked up to Garrette extending his "You must be Garrette I'm Christian Ward."

Garrette shook his hand "Nice to me you Mr. Ward hey aren't you that guy running for Senator?"

"Yes and you must be the one they call the Clairvoyant so what am I doing here?"

"Well you're here to familiarize yourself with our friend down there so if anything happens to me you can make sure the cover story remains intact. Hydra doesn't want anyone to find out who this guy really is not even the guy himself."

Christian took a look at the man strapped down "Not to sound disloyal or anything but as far as plans go this is suicidal and idiotic. I mean what happens if he remembers? He'll come after us I mean have you read his file? The man down there is the best at what he does and-"

"Yeah I know it's not very nice but what are you worried about no one has ever escaped Hydra much less been able to destroy it besides what can one man do?"

"What are they using on him anyway?"

Garrette pointed to the large device that looked like a black cat scanner "You see that thing it's a modified version of a device used to suppress and replace memories except it doesn't just suppress and replace memories it also suppresses a person's special abilities."

Christian turned his attention away from the window now looking only at Garrette "Why what's the point of suppressing his powers?"

"Hydra wants to reactivate them once he's been deemed trust worthy he's proven too volatile in past attempts."

"Past attempts?"

"The top brass tried to make him comply and…" Garrette shuddered just recalling the event that had occurred was enough to make even someone like him squeamish "well let's just say he's the first to not comply and that he showed our best and brightest what their insides looked like."

A look of terror filled Christian's face "And they still want him on our side?"

"Well he's virtually un-killable so yeah. Don't worry I've been told nothing short of him dying and staying dead for more than a few minutes can reactivate his powers and reawaken his memories." Garrette took another sip of his coffee.

"Why is death the only thing that can reactivate his powers and unlock his true memories?"

"Something about his healing factor being about self-preservation and the procedure causing scar tissue in the memory section of the brain. I think his healing factor is supposed to heal that scar tissue or something if reactivates."

"What's his name?"

Garrette didn't say anything he just shrugged "No idea Hydra knows next to nothing about him except that he used to be part of something called Weapon X. As for a name all they found was a code name Wolverine. Regardless of his real name though I suppose it doesn't matter since he's about to become you're brother, Christian."

* * *

><p>Present Day…<p>

Somewhere in Russia…

Christian sat at a table watching his surroundings the restaurant his contact had suggested was barely occupied aside from a bar tender and a few waitresses. Christian didn't like Russia especially in the winter time and it was about that time. The answer as to why he was in Russia was simple he was afraid of Ward or rather he was afraid of Wolverine he knew it was only a matter of time before he remember and came after him so he needed help.

Christian knew he couldn't trust Hydra they were too busy with their heads up there asses to grasp how dangerous a threat this Wolverine person truly posed but Christian knew better he'd done his research and heard the stories he even filed what he learned into different categories scary, really scary, shit himself and wait for this Wolverine person to come and kill him, and finally kill himself and save Wolverine the trouble scary.

"Where is he?" Christian asked looking at his watch. He was getting nervous he knew he needed protection so he went and found the only man he could a man named Arkady Gregorivich some sort of science experiment left over from the Soviet Union, Christian didn't know any more than that.

When Christian turned his attention away from the window and back to the restaurant he saw that was empty "What the-"

"I understand you've gone through a lot of trouble to find me Senator." A deep and threatening voice coming from the seat behind Christian said. Before Christian could open his mouth to respond he was swarmed by two strange tentacles "I sincerely hope for your sake you are not wasting my time."

"I- I'm not I swear I want to hire you Mr. Gregorivich. I need protection from a man you may know called Wolverine."

One of the tentacles wrapped around Christian's throat slowly closing in "It's Omega Red now what do you know about Wolverine?"

"Years ago Hydra captured him suppressed his powers changed his memories but I think he's going to come after me regardless of which memories are driving him. S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently pursuing him under the belief that he's a man by the name of Grant Ward it's only a matter of time before they kill him and reactivate his healing factor which will undo the memory alteration." Christian explained quickly his fear serving only to quicken his explanation.

"So I assume you want me to protect you from Wolverine correct?" Omega Red asked clearly bored by the idea.

"Ideally yes but I had an alternative plan in mind if you want hear it!" Christian shouted as he was starting to choke.

"Do tell."

"How about I tell you where he is so you can hunt him down and kill him yourself he came after me not too long ago and he clearly has no idea who he really is. He escaped but I've had people following him and tracking him. Does that sound more appealing to you?" Christian desperately asked.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later…<p>

Coulson looked at the monitor screen being broadcast live after weeks of searching they had finally found Ward hiding in a secluded cabin deep in the Canadian wilderness. "Sir everyone is ready we are waiting for your orders do we capture Ward or can we finally take him out?" Triplett asked over the walkie.

Coulson barely had to think about it he hated Ward. He would never forgive him for what he had done for how he had betrayed the team nothing would change that. He also knew Ward would never stop being a threat to Skye. The man was like a rabid dog that needed to be put down. With that he pressed a button on the walkie "Take him out."

"Yes Sir." Triplett replied.

* * *

><p>Ward's Cabin…<p>

Ward was tossing and turning in bed his dreams were plagued by nightmarish images of him in a water tank with weird cords attached to his skin and a breathing mask strapped to his face all he could see were doctors monitoring computer screens and checking his vitals then he heard a voice and he didn't know why but just hearing this man's voice was enough to make his voice blood boil and the man said "Look at him he's more a like animal living on pure instinct."

Ward clenched his fists his heart pounding harder and harder until finally he screamed and started hitting the glass over and over. It finally shattered and he came tumbling out he could feel a sharp pain coming from his hands he looked at them and saw three long sharp steel claws and screamed in rage a scream that sounded more like a raging beast.

Ward jumped awake drenched in sweat he'd been having that dream for a while and in truth a lot of weird things had been happening to him. For starters ever since Mike had stopped his heart he could have sworn his senses had been getting sharper. It started small like smelling the faint hint of colon on a man half way across a room or catching a whiff of Skye's perfume while she questioned him with a wall between them though at the time Ward had chalked it up to his imagination.

Then there was his suicide attempts right after he stopped he could swear he could hear people from upstairs talking despite the fact that his cell was built to make hearing the outside impossible. Again though he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him but right after Fitz tried to kill him he started getting weird pains in the back of his hands close to his knuckles it was also around that time he started having those strange dreams that seemed more real than his own memories.

So far he'd been dreaming about fighting in the American Civil War, World War One, World War Two, The Korean War, Vietnam, he even dreamed about fighting men who were more like monsters but they couldn't be real so why was he obsessing over them? Why were these dreams forcing him into seclusion and making him put Skye and redeeming himself to his former team on the back burner?

Why were the dreams getting stronger and staying with him while his memories as Grant Ward started to get hazy and inconsistent? He knew his life as Grant Ward had happened but oddly enough he remembered no details. "Ah!" Ward jumped out of bed feeling a sharp pain in his knuckles. "What the hell?"

He shook his hands and walked into the bathroom to clean up after that he went back in to his bedroom and got dressed. After that he went into his kitchen and cooked breakfast he was having bacon and eggs. It was while he scrambled the eggs he caught the scent of people outside and in seconds he heard the clicking of his door. In moments a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents burst in and opened fire taking him down instantly bullets burst through Ward's body tearing through his stomach, arms, legs, one bullet even hit his head and he went down.

The Agents slowly walked toward his body now leaning against the cabin wall "Triplett to Coulson we got him." For a moment Triplett felt pride finally they had killed this traitor and finally they would be rid him. Triplett had just lowered his gun as the rest of his men did. That was when Triplett saw it a bullet lodged against Ward's forehead it hadn't even pierced his skull "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Ward floated in darkness <em>Maybe it's better this way maybe I should just die. <em>He thought to himself

"You're kidding right? Since when have we ever just given up?" A voice from the darkness said.

Ward sat up he knew that voice but from where? "Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am Bub." The man in the darkness took out a lighter and lit a cigar. He dressed in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans just like Ward.

Ward stood straight "You- your me but how?"

"Don't act dumb you know the truth you just won't accept it. Think and remember. What is your name?" The man asked while smoking the cigar.

"Grant-" Ward stopped for a moment he didn't know why but it seemed wrong to say his name he didn't understand why but he didn't feel like it was his name "No that's not my name." Ward clenched his fist closing his eyes trying to concentrate.

"Go on say it. You know what it is all you have to do is say it Bub. What is your name?" The man in the dark asked.

"My name is James Logan Howlett I was born in Canada over a hundred years ago. I've fought more wars then I care to remember I'm also I called-" Logan stopped for a minute he knew this he just needed to think.

"Yes and?"

Logan's claws shot out of his fist he opened his eyes taking the sight of his other self in "I'm not just Logan I'm Wolverine I'm the best at what I do and what I do isn't very nice."


End file.
